United We Stand
by FaithsFollower
Summary: After 911, Buffy visits Faith


Title: United We Stand  
  
Author: FaithsFollower  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy and Faith  
  
Feedback: Hell yeah! I thrive on it!  
  
Distribution: Want it? Want, Take, Have! Just give me credit  
  
Setting: Somewhere between the 5th and 6th season, but Buffy's alive.  
  
Warning: This is my tribute to the 9/11 attacks. I've been wracking my brain thinking of what to do, and this is what I came up with.  
  
Rating: R, strong language, very strong  
  
Spoilers: None whatsoever  
  
Summary: After 9/11, Buffy pays Faith a visit  
  
Dedication: To all the people who died in the attacks, To all the surviving families, to all the stars who raised money to help out the September 11th Fund, To all the stars who taped public service announcements asking for blood for the American Red Cross. To all the police officers, fire fighters and paramedics who helped out, To all the people who prayed for America. To all the soldiers who're fighting in Afghanistan right now. To everyone involved. To President Bush and Mayor Giuliani. To everyone in the whole wide world. This is for you. You guys rock.  
  
SEPTEMBER 16, 2001  
  
LOS ANGELES DETENTION CENTRE FOR WOMEN  
  
  
  
Buffy Summers walked into the lobby of the Los Angeles Detention Center for Women. Everywhere she looked there were police officers. Everywhere she looked there were security guards. Everywhere she looked there was gloom.  
  
"May I help you?" A short, plump woman wearing an officer's uniform frowned at her.  
  
"I'm looking for Miss Kate Lockley, Faith O'Connor's prison...parole...whatever officer." Buffy smiled nervously at the woman. She found the woman to be somewhat unsettling.  
  
"I'm O'Connor's officer. Detective Lockley don't work here no more." The officer stared suspiciously at Buffy. "What do you want with O'Connor? Who are you, anyway?"  
  
Buffy looked surprised. "Oh, Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Buffy Summers. I was here when O'Con-Faith-turned herself in. Detective Lockley said I could visit whenever I wanted."  
  
The woman smiled. "Oh! Buffy! Excuse me for my bad manners, but everyone's been in a tizzy since the attacks."  
  
Buffy smiled sadly. The attacks. The terrorist attacks. Another group of people that she could not save. She had a hard time with the attacks. One major thing was different than all her other battles with her enemies: Terrorists were not demons. //But they might as well be// Buffy thought to herself. //whoever decided to do this might as well have been some kind of monster.// Out loud she asked, "Do you think I can visit with her?"  
  
The woman smiled. "I don't see why not. I'm Officer Chandler by the way." Chandler led Buffy down a long corridor towards the back of the building. She took a huge key and unlocked a door. "Just go in and have a seat, Buffy. O'Connor will be here in a few minutes.  
  
Buffy went in and sat down in a comfortable-looking chair and waited. She didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later Faith came in holding her arm. "B? What are you doing here?"  
  
Buffy stood up and smiled nervously. "I came to see you." She noticed her arm. "What happened?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "Gave blood again. No biggie." She sat down crossing her legs man-style.  
  
Buffy stared at Faith. "No biggie! Faith it is a big deal. Your blood is helping people."  
  
Faith chuckled, but it sounded strangled. "Yeah, well, if I were free, I'd be on a plane on my way to Afghanistan and kicking stupid bin Laden's ass. I would've been king."  
  
Buffy smiled sadly. "Well, we can't do anything."  
  
Faith stood up, fire in her eyes. "Cut the shit, B! We're Slayers, girlfriend. The Chosen Two. Defenders of the world. We have some goddamn demons right now; let's kick those bastards' asses! We're supposed to defend the innocent!"  
  
Buffy stared at Faith. "We're supposed to defend them from *demons*," She said. "Not terrorists."  
  
"Terrorists, demons, they're all the same to me. Look B, there were little kids on those planes, okay? Little kids who were probably on their way to Disney Land and bragging to all their friends about how they were going to meet Mickey and now they will never meet him! NEVER! Once I get out of here, they're dead men. I'm so going to kick their fucking asses so bad!" Faith was shaking now. She was also struggling to hold back tears. "God, Buffy, was I really like them? Really?"  
  
Buffy moved forward. "No, Faith, you weren't. Not one bit. Don't think like that."  
  
Faith was crying now. "But I was a fucking cold-blooded fucking killer too. It made me feel all fucking powerful." Faith shook her head, trying to compose herself. "  
  
Osama's going down. He's gonna pay, man. He's so going to wish he was never born! I hope he dies a really horrible death!"  
  
Buffy moved forward slowly. She had never seen Faith like this. Never. "Ssh, Faith, sssssh. It's all right, baby. It's all right."  
  
Faith let herself be cuddled by Buffy. "Oh, Buffy, I'm so sorry! Really! I could just barf! I wish that I could take it all back, really I do!" She suddenly looked up at Buffy, her green eyes sparkling with tears. "I...I love you, B" She said, just before she kissed Buffy on the lips.  
  
Buffy found herself kissing back. She and Faith both needed this. Really. "I...I love you too, Faith!" she said between kisses. Finally they stopped. Officer Chandler had the door open. "See ya, Faith," Buffy said as she turned to go.  
  
"B, wait!" Faith took a step forward. Buffy turned around in the doorway. "Yeah, what?" She had a curious look on her face.  
  
"United we stand, girlfriend."  
  
Buffy smiled. "United we stand."  
  
The End 


End file.
